My Hero Academia One Shot: Hawks Hobby
by Dylinda
Summary: In this Endhawks Oneshot, Endeavor encounters Hawks at his favorite bar.


Hawks' Hobby (Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of these characters. This one-shot contains explicit content, and if you're offended by this, then do not read this story. Other than that, please enjoy).

It had been a week since the fight between Endeavor and the Nomu. Recovery Girl was able to heal a majority of the flame hero's wounds but all that remained was a large scar that ran from his left eye down to his jaw. Sometimes he forgot it was there, and other times when he looked in the mirror it reminded him of his son's burn scar. What it meant to him though was the stepping stones that it would take in order to earn the title of no. 1 hero. Even though he was already crowned with this title after the pro-hero, Allmight, stepped down he didn't feel completely no. 1. He still felt like he was lagging behind, and now that he certainly didn't appreciate the title being handed to him without a fight. After Allmight retired, he made it his duty to finally live up to that expectation that he set for himself.

On this night in particular, after completing a bountiful amount of apprehensions, he decides on treating himself to his favorite bar. He walks in, but scowls almost immediately. Perched on a stool at the counter of the bar with his large red wings tucked in was none other that the new no. 2 hero Hawks. Instead of wearing his in hero gear, he sits on the stool in casual clothing from a black t-shirt to a pair of worn, carbon-black jeans. His blonde hair remains on its wild side. Enji sighs when realizing the only seat available is the one next to the man. He finally walks up to the bar, and on cue the man swivels around and meets his chest. He looks up and sees Enji's scowling down at him.  
"Hey Enji, what's up…?" He sits down at the stool, ignoring the tipsy blonde man.  
"Shot of Whiskey." He says to the bartender.  
"Ignoring me won't make me go away ya'know." He rests his cheek on his fist in smug.  
"Ugh...what do you want Bird boy?" The redhead asks, trying not to lose his patience.  
"Technically, I would be a birdman because I'm over the age of eighteen, and 21. And now that you ask, I would like to have a drink with ya'." He signals for another shot.  
"I don't intend on drinking with a light weight." Enji says bluntly.  
"Oh, and what makes you think I'm a lightweight?" The flame hero glances at his five face-down shot glasses, then back at the mans blushing face.

"You've already downed five, your sentences are dragging out, and you've got a blush redder than a chili pepper. By the time I get this drink you'll probably keel over, and I don't intend on being the once who carries you home."  
"Hehehe...I guess you're right." He completely brushes off the coldness in Enji's words. He looks back down at his shot glasses. "The company would've been nice now that we're both off duty and Nomu-free for the time being. Oh well, I'll just drink by my lonesome." The bartender comes back baring two shot glasses.  
"Would you like to start a tab Mr. Todoroki?" He sighs, looking back at the sulking man. He rolls his eyes. Part of him really didn't want to stay, but he knew it that if he didn't then it would be another thing the blonde man would try to annoy him with. He also didn't want to see the man drink until he passed out, seeing as how something was eating him. "I guess I will. Bring us back two pints of Hitachino ale would ya." Hawks perks up.  
"Look who's finally coming around. Did I change your mind?"  
"Sort of…" Hawks raised his shot glass.  
"Well then, let's toast." Hawks raised his shot glass. "To a future without many heroes on patrol."

They were halfway done with their pints. Although the silence between the men was being appreciated by Enji, he'd been being bothered by what Hawks toasted to. He glances at the young hero who seemed to be in a jovial mood. His eyes were closed, and a grin was casted on his rosy face.  
"Hey, I got a question for ya Bird boy." He lazily tilted his head to look at the no. 1 hero. "Why is it that you keep pushing for a future without as many hero's on duty?" He swirled his soft gold drink around.  
"Call it selfish, but I just wanna have more free time to myself ya know. Don't get me wrong, I love my job as a hero, but that doesn't mean I want to be confined to it for the rest of my life. I want to be able to explore more of the world and find new things that intrigue me. My quirk allows me to fly, but I never get to go anywhere with them." He shows the red head a toothy smile. "I guess I don't want to be a caged bird." He takes a swig of his beer.  
"Well selfish would be the right word to call it. I mean what could possibly be better than being a hero? Don't you wanna aim to be no. 1?" The red head take a gulp of his beer.  
"Truth be told, I'm not aiming to be the no. 1 hero. The rush I get when I fight bad guys will always be there while I'm out on patrol, but I don't want to end up like Allmight where everyone relies on me alone to fight insanely strong villains. The more I climb the ranks, the more I feel out of place when I realize that one day I'll have to take on that responsibility."  
"Are you scared of it or somethin?"  
"In a way, but with you standing at the very top of that pyramid I'm not sure how to feel. Overall I'm excited to see how you're going to make your mark, and I'll be honored to make sure that you do. What scares me the most will be the day where something bad happens to ya, and I don't know if I'll be ready to handle losing another great guy that completes me." _**Completes you? Wait...does he like me? **_ The blonde smirks. "And so that's why I toast to a future where the league of villains is terminated for good, and crime rates will decrease significantly. Where I'll be able to spread these wings of mine and take myself away from it all." The red-head didn't know what to say. He just continued to stare at the man wondering if what he was dreaming of could come true. He runs his own hand over his scarred eye.  
"I guess I never really thought of it like that before." He says. "But why are you so worried about something bad happening to me?" Hawks pauses for a bit.  
"Do you have any hobbies Endeavor?" He asks randomly.  
"Hobbies?" He stared into his drink. "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't have any time for-" Hawks finger bangs the hero.  
"And now you see my point." He says. He takes his final swing and stares at the red-head. "Seeing as how I'm all tapped out, Let me introduce you to one of my favorite hobbies on nights like these."  
"It's late and you're drunk. What could you possibly be doing?" The blonde snickers and pays for everything using his card. "You'll just have to follow me and find out." Enji takes his final swig, and follows. Before leaving the bar, he aims his finger at Hawks.  
"This better not be stupid Bird boy."  
"I promise you it isn't, now let's go Fireman."

After a few minutes of following the pro hero, they arrive in the hallway of an apartment complex. He fondles with his keys until Endeavor decides to help him unlock the door.  
"You're a lifesaver." He says. He switches the light on and the two walk inside. Comparing it to Enji's place would be a mistake. Couch looked like someone had been living on it, while the table housed a line of about five empty take-out boxes. The kitchen didn't appear to be as dirty as the living room, which shocked the flame hero. The short hero turns around and spreads his arms wide.  
"Welcome to my humble abode. Don't mind the mess, I'm not a complete slob."  
"Yeah…right." He rolls his eyes. He looks around. "Anyway, what's your hobby you dragged me here for?" Suddenly, he feels his body pushed against the door and the culprit behind it was Hawks hands. There was a look of lust in his brown pupils and smile, as he stares into Enji's striking blue eyes. Enji himself was shocked by his actions.  
"What're ya-."  
"I told you I'm not a boy." He places his finger between Enji's lips to hush the man. Endeavor didn't know what to say by his actions.

"W-wait, you're…?"  
"Yes Enji, I'm Gay." He says. "And no, I'm not drunk." Hawks' sneaking hands find Enji's belt buckle. The excitement of it all was showing on Enji's crotch.  
"So you really wanna do this?" He collects himself. " You haven't really shown me a good reason as to why should I?" Hawks hand cups the flame heroes erected cock through his jeans.  
"Because my hobby involves making people I like feel good. Judging by how hard your dick is right now, you haven't really allowed yourself to feel good." He starts massaging it, and it drives the man crazy. "Whaddya say?" A blush appears on Endeavors cheek.  
"Go for it then."

Endeavors black pants were unzipped, and the only fabric shielding him from the sneaky man was a pair of elastic, black, boxer shorts. He slides the black pants off of the man, and jerks the member through his boxer shorts. Endeavor raises his head, and closes his eyes to let his imagination do the work for him.  
"Pull em off…" He commands. Upon doing this, his cock is unleashed from its restraints while his boxer shorts flutter to the ground.  
"Whaddya say Bird boy, Wanna keep going?" Hawks strength to answer was being tested by his hungry eyes studying the eight inch penis in his face.  
"I'm a hero named after a predator bird." He uses both hands, and wastes little time to wrap his lips around it. He could feel the cock deep in his mouth, each time he reeled back in from the tides he cast his line again for that same fish over and over again. Moans escape from the muscular man that stood over him, he could think of nothing more than taming the no. 2 hero's body just like how he wished he could tame Allmight's muscular body-and now that he was practically skin and bones, it was still an option of Enji. He grabs the back of the man's head forces him to go deeper and suck faster. It's like synchronized swimming to the winged hero.

Endeavor slides his penis out of the blonde hero's mouth then throws him over his shoulder.  
"En-" The red head carries the man into the bedroom then tosses him onto the bed. He jerks his erect cock.  
"Can't let ya off that easily Birdboy." He unzips Hawks' worn jeans and pulls them off quickly only to find an eye full of his package. "You were freeballing the entire time?" The blonde hero gives him a cheeky smile.  
"Told ya I hate feeling like a caged bird." Endeavor smirks sadistically.  
"Good enough for me." Endeavor pulls his tight red shirt off of his body, while Hawks removes his. He raises the mans smooth, hairless legs and attacks the six inch erection with his mouth. His thin pubic hairs briefly tickling the tip of his nose as he eats. His balls, perfectly round, brushing his chin.

His dick throbs quicker, and his seed would be shooting very soon. "I can't hold it for much longer." Enji turns the man over, holding him up by his waist as he plunged his face into the mans bare butt. The warm tongue licking around Hawks anus makes his squeal.  
"You've got a pretty nice ass for a small guy like you." He says, and spreads them apart. "I won't be too rough with ya considering the fact that you still have work tomorrow, but I won't be too gentle either."  
"Give me everything ya got." Hawks taunts. His body shivers at Enji's warm tongue licking around his inner cheeks before finally greeting his anus. He closes his eyes, and his hand grips his erect cock. Enji stops licking, and spits into the pink hole.  
"Got any lube?"  
"In the nightstand...next t-to the condoms." The red head pulls the black drawer out, and obtains both items. Once he slid the condom onto his penis, he squirts the lube onto his index finger and ring finger before dabbing the silver goo onto Hawks' hole. He inserts his middle finger and Hawks grips the blue blankets on his bed.  
"Oh…" He moans.  
"Remember, I don't want people knowing our business." He inserts another finger forcefully. The winged heroes body tenses. The walls of his anus tightening with the two fingers now inside. "So that means, no screaming my name out loud." He plunges them further, and the blonde hero nearly screams. "Got that."  
"Yup." Enji slides his fingers out and the mans his anus loosens a bit. A mischievous smirk appears on the red winged heroes face. "But can I call you Daddy?"  
"Don't push your luck…"

Hawks anus was wet and ready to go. The flame hero squirts more onto his cock, before plunging it deep into Hawks who wasn't expecting it. Endeavors hands grip Hawks' hips as his pelvis quickens with each passing hump.  
"Oh...Fuck!" His fingernails dig into the fabric of his blankets, and his erect penis throbbing with each passing hump. Endeavor slows his pace a bit, and turns the pro-hero over again like a hamburger patty.  
"I want you to drink every last bit." He rips the condom off of his cock, and Hawks goes back to step one. The flame hero throws his head back, and squeezes his eyes shut when his load shoots out all over Hawks blushing face until it drips down to his muscular chest. To obey Endeavors wish, and his own desires he swallow the cum, and licks the rest off of his soft lips. "That's a good Birdman." Endeavor grabs ahold of the mans throbbing cock, and jerks him off until he cums all over his pelvis and endeavors hand. The flame hero licks it off his hand and smirks.  
"You taste good punk, keep at it and I might be back for more." He turns around, and bends over to grab his shirt. In the process, Hawk swats the flame hero's muscular butt cheek.  
"Hope you come back soon...Daddy." Endeavor looks back at him, with a scowl.  
"We'll see." He zips his pants back up, and leaves the apartment building. Realizing what he just did. _**I guess I found a hobby for myself other than hero work. Hope I don't screw it up...**_

* * *

**The End...**


End file.
